Mi Ancla
by Amphy and Alex
Summary: No importa como me trates, no importa que me odies, porque te amo y nadie cambiara ese hecho.


**Disclamer: **Pokemon no me pertenece, menos la canción.

Advertencias: Inspirado de un fanart, OoC y Amor.

Pareja: SoulSilver

Dedicatoria: Feliz año nuevo Tomo, si me atrase con todo…

…

**Mi Ancla**

…

_Pero tú me abrazas donde estoy, es que tú me amas tal y como soy…_

…

Luego de un arduo entrenamiento, amaba ir a su base, simplemente se podía relajar sin encontrarse con ninguno de los dos mequetrefes de su región, nótese, Ethan y Lira, Ethan pues era un idiota así de simple pero por otro lado estaba Lyra.

Lyra simplemente le parecía demasiado exasperante, incluso más que Ethan, es decir siempre lo seguía, no importaba que hiciera ella siempre lo veía a él con una sonrisa, simplemente eso lo detestaba porque no podía ser más "Normal" le fastidiaba esa niña, más cuando le preguntaba esas sandeces de su padre, simplemente esa chica lo sacaba de las casillas.

Vio para afuera, estaba nublado, simplemente se le hacía tan perfecto, así que decidió salir un poco, al salir sintió esa brisa, una brisa exquisita, que le quitaba todas sus penas, lo relajaba, nadie lo podía molestar, ni siquiera esa molestia que se acercaba, esperen esa era Lyra.

— ¡Silver! — Trataba de detener la chica, ya que el pelirrojo se había volteado para irse lo más rápido de ese lugar, pero no fue lo demasiado rápido, la chica ya se había prensado a su brazo con aquella sonrisa boba. — Te busque toda la mañana y no te pude encontrar. — Exclamo la chica.

— No me interesa, ahora suéltame. — Con tono neutral exclamo Silver ocultando su frustración.

— Vamos no seas un amargado, podemos ir a pasear. — Opino la chica con la misma sonrisa, mientras abrazaba a Silver, Silver se tensó con tal acción como esa chica osaba a abrazarlo, la haría sufrir por ser una…

— ¡Suéltame! — Rugió Silver molesto ya que la chica seguía con los abrazos.

— Con una condición, que vayamos a pasear. — Volvió a Insistir mientras abrazaba a Silver aún más fuerte.

— No. — Fue la respuesta de Silver, Lyra frunció el ceño suavemente, y abrazo aún más fuerte a Silver, ella no aceptaría un no por respuesta.

— Vamos, yo sé que quieres. — Pico la chica, pero Silver parecía a punto de explotar, esa chica no tenía dignidad al parecer, la muy…

Silver se detuvo en seco al sentir como lo abrazaba por enfrente, la chica fue demasiado rápida y él se distrajo, como se atrevía en serio debía tener algo defectuoso en esa cabeza suya.

— Bien. — Gruño Silver, solo sería un paseo infantil, luego podría dejar de ver a esa molestia,

— ¡Qué bien! ¡Sabía que aceptarías! — Grito emocionada la chica, mientras soltaba un poco al pelirrojo solo para luego tomarlo de la muñeca y jalarlo por la ruta, simplemente no desaprovecharía esa oportunidad.

La chica lo jalo a una pequeña parte del Pueblo Azalea, era un lugar perfecto para caminar en paz, Lyra estaba abrazada a Silver, quien seguía murmurando cosas acerca de matarla, pero a ella no le importaba, ella sabía que así era Silver y que por nada cambiaria, así que siguieron caminando por esa parte, hasta que Lyra cayó al suelo. Silver sonrió mientras la chica se sacudía un poco, pero luego se detuvo al sintió una gota de lluvia en su cabeza.

Silver vio hacia arriba, se dio cuenta que ya estaba lloviendo, y la chica estaba en el suelo, bañándose literalmente de lodo, Silver sabía que se arrepentiría luego por lo que estaba a punto de hacer, pero sabía que si no lo hacía se sentiría de alguna retorcida manera, o en un lugar paralelo a este universo, culpable. Se quitó la chaqueta y se la lanzo a la chica en el rostro.

Lyra no entendió nada, hasta que vio que Silver se alejaba bajo la lluvia, vio la chaqueta del chico, la tomo y se cubrió con ella de la lluvia, camino hacia a Silver, para cubrirlos a ambos con aquella chaqueta, Silver hizo una mueca por la cercanía de ambos. Lyra sonrió no le importo para nada las muecas de desagrado de Silver, él ya tenía que entender que ella estaba enamorado de él, y eso no cambiaría ni porque la tratara de lo peor, al contrario lo que hacía era que le dieran ganas de amarlo aún más.


End file.
